The Look
by where the wind blows
Summary: Teddy is sick of the look he gets when his parents are mentioned; they all give it to him! Well almost all of them…. Non-Slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**The Look**

**Summary: Teddy is sick of the look he gets when his parents are mentioned; they all give it to him! Well almost all of them…. Non-Slash**

They always gave him the Look.

When his grandmother gave it there was regret behind it.

Aunt Hermione gave it with a sad smile and was always followed it by a hug.

Aunt Ginny was like she was trying not to cry.

Uncle Ron looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Uncle George ruffled his hair and smiled sadly.

Granddad Arthur's eyes would get really big.

Grandma Molly would tear up and hug him much too hard.

Uncle Bill lips would form a tight line and he would shake his head.

Aunt Fleur would make an odd noise.

Uncle Percy would look at him sternly and shake his head slowly.

Uncle Charlie eyes would be wide and bright.

One day Teddy Lupin could not take the Look anymore. The topic had come up again and they had all looked at him. Unable to stand it the ten year old had screamed "Stop looking at me like that!" and had run from the room.

From behind him he heard his grandmother call "Teddy! Teddy, come back here!"

He does not listen; he needs to get away from the Look.

After a while he sits down. He discovers he does not know how to get home. Teddy doesn't care though. He never wants to go back and see the Look. However the woods are a bit scary so Teddy starts to climb a tree.

After sometime he dries his face and sighs. It is getting darker out. He wonders if they are looking for him.

"Teddy?"

Teddy almost falls from the tree when he hears the voice. He looked at the ground wildly and sees his godfather walking toward the tree. Harry is not looking at him, he is turning away.

"Teddy?"

Teddy notices that his godfather sounds worried and afraid. 'Why is Harry afraid?' Teddy thinks 'Harry is not afraid of anything.'

Teddy leans forward a bit more about to call to his godfather, however instead he lets out a startled squeak as he falls to the ground.

"Teddy!"

Instead of the hard ground Teddy finds himself being lowered slowly into his godfather's arms.

"Merlin Teddy! Don't do that ever again!" Harry says hugging Teddy harder that Grandma Molly does. Harry sounds odd. His voice is tight and choked.

Teddy pushed his face against his godfather's shoulder. He still thinks he is too old to be hugged, be he doesn't care.

After all Harry is the only one who does not give him the Look.

" M'sorry." Teddy says sadly. He knows he will be in trouble.

"It's okay Ted." Harry says, Teddy thinks he feels Harry tighten his arms. "Just next time hide under your bed instead, okay?"

Teddy laughs softly before pulling away and looking into his godfathers eyes.

Harry smiles and places the boy on the forest floor; however he keeps a firm hold on his godson's hand. "Why did you run away Teddy?"

"Don't like the Look." Teddy says looking at his sneakers.

Harry looks at Teddy puzzled, after a moment his he understands and a small sad smile alights his face. It is not like the Look though.

"I know Teddy, I know."

Teddy looks back up at his godfather. "I wish they would stop." His voice is almost pleading.

Harry laughs "Oh don't I know it Ted! They give me the same look."

Teddy goggles him "They do?"

"Oh yes, all the time." Harry says with a laugh.

"When?" Teddy says in shock.

Harry looks back at Teddy before kneeling in front of the boy. "When do they give you the Look?"

Teddy tears his eyes from his godfather looking at the dirt below him, "Whenever they mention my parents."

"Me too Ted, whenever my parents are brought up they give me the Look. Same as when they bring up Sirius." Harry says the second part so quietly that Teddy did not hear him, not that he needed to.

Teddy snaps his head up. He had forgotten Harry was like him, he had forgotten his godfather had lost his parents.

"Oh." Teddy says softly "Does it bother you to?"

Harry nods smiling.

"Do they ever stop?" Teddy's face is questioning.

Harry shakes his head "No, not really"

Teddy's face falls, but Harry is not done "But you get use to it, I promise you."

Teddy knows his godfather would never lie to him so he nods his head and lets Harry led him back to the house.

When he gets back there is a lot of joy filled shouts and a lot of scolding on his grandmother's part.

Later when they speak of it again Teddy instantly looks his at his godfather while the others all glance at him.

When Harry looks at Teddy he smiles very wide and gives him a small wink.

**So what did you think? I am not sure if I like it that much but I don't know…**

**Sorry about spelling and Grammar!**

**Let me know and REVIEW! **


End file.
